White Band Wars
by Wild-Flower-Child
Summary: 16 year old, Katie Knight has been put back into Suicidal Watch due to her step mother and father's physical and emotional abuse. What happens when the boys are on break and come to her rescue? Warning: Mentions of selfharm and anorexia along with other things that come into my mind that might be triggering.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Katelyn A Knight. I have been in Gulf Watch Hospital for 2 months. If you are wondering, Gulf Watch is a hospital for the mentally ill as much as I hate saying it like that, that's the way we are all supposed to say it. It sucks, I know.

The reason for my stay? Well if you haven't guessed, suicidal watch. Every time I go home, I end up straight back in the white room, in the white sheets with an iv in my arm and another white band on my wrist. It isn't to bad, I mean yes, they do watch me every single minute of every single day but I have friends here, they get me. At least I think they do.

"Katie."

I looked up seeing my nurse stand, Andrea, she was my nurse for the day.

"Yeah?" I asked, rubbing the scars on my wrist, they were healing great.

"Your dinner is here, you need to eat." She said, I groaned lightly, just thinking about eating make me want to throw up, yes I am anorexic, don't you dare judge.

"I'm not hungry." My lie for the past three days, surprised they haven't forced it down my throat.

"And, I'll make her eat."

With that voice in the room I couldn't help but look up, Kendall, my older brother and his three best friends

"Alright, I'm sure I can leave you alone." Andrea said before walking out.

"Eat." He said pushing the plate towards me, I looked down at the horrible white rice and peas, gross.

I took a small bite, gross, just gross. Note to self; Throw it up as soon as they leaves.

"I see you got yourself back in here somehow." He asked grabbing my hands checking my arms.

"Overdose?" He asked.

"You know me so well." I said bitterly. In the few years they have been on tour I have been living with my step mother and my father.

"You got to stop Katie." James muttered.

"Well with my step mother telling me to kill myself I have reason to take the pills." I said not a hint of myself in my voice. That's what I've become a robot.

"I over heard the doctors and they're planning to send you over to psych if you don't get better." Logan muttered.

"Me? Get better? Ha." I snorted scooping up the peas, they were bland.

"I heard the kids that go to psych never come back." Carlos said, trying to scare me.

"But I would be out of psych within a matter of minutes Los, I'm to crazy for them." I huffed.

"Stop." Kendall said letting out a breath of air.

So this wasn't how anything was supposed to happen, here I was, little innocent Katie Knight, younger sister to Big Time Rush, in a mental hospital.

"You want me to stop cause I'm killing your guys vibe huh?" I asked bitterly.

"Katie, you know we love you dearly. We want you stop cause we want you to get better." Carlos said, I glanced up and saw those puppy dog eyes, sighing lightly to myself.

"And as soon and we know you are allowed to go home, which will probably be a week or so, you are coming on the road with us.

Oh, great, welcome to hell.

Hi, I'm Katie Knight, younger sister of Big Time Rush, and I'm in the White Band Wars.

**A/N: What do you guys think? I love it actually! I got the idea from an experience that I just had to go through, just got out of the hospital today. Lots of love guys! I'll post chapter number 2 when I get 5 reviews! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Running off of Vanilla Coke for this..**

I shifted in my bed, glancing over at Jason, it was god knows what hour and I was dying to get a blade. That or some pills. I stood up slowly, the hospital floors ice cold under my feet. I shuffled out of the room quietly, my iv roller behind me. Which isn't really quiet since the thing squeaked.

I looked around to make sure no one was watching before walking out of my room and into the quietness of the hospital. I walked over to the supply closet cracking it open, idiots, didn't even lock it. I shifted through all the medical stuff until I found something that was like a blade, I dug it into the my skin feeling the relief flood over. "Thank the lord." I whispered.

I slipped out of the closet after there were three deep cuts on my upper arm hidden under the sleeve of my hospital gown. I walked down the hallway and stopped when I saw a figure.

"Sneaking out?" the figure came closer until I saw the familiar black haired high lighted with red streaks come into my view.

"Yeah, I guess so, Alexa you scared me." I muttered quietly. Walking back to my room. I knew Alexa but not personally, I heard she was a newbie at least for my standards.

"Hey, wait. Why were you in the supply closet?" she asked.

"Cutting." I muttered before slipping back into my room.

~!~

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. The smell made me uncomfortable.

"Wakey wakey, I got pancakes." I opened my eyes to see Carlos smiling at me.

"No." I said rolling over.

"Katelyn. Eat." He groaned.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"I swear to god if you don't eat I will tickle you." He said.

I snorted, "I'm not five." I said.

"But that will make you eat." He said.

"Shut up Los." I muttered.

~!~

I did end up eating one whole pancake which made me sick to my stomach. I was now chatting with Alexa in the court yard.

"Do you ever think of escaping here?" she asked.

"Yep, finally over dosing and going to hell." I said nodding.

"I don't mean it like that you goof." She said, "I mean like getting better and recovering." She said.

"Ehh, sometimes, when I feel good." I said as a nurse approached us setting a cup of water and a small plastic cup in front of me, medicine time. I easily knocked back the antidepressants and anxiety pills.

"I hate doing that." Alexa muttered.

"You and me both." I said nodding.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm horrible, I know. I took another long break, but I can explain. June 17****th****, my guitar teacher, who was like my older brother, got murdered. I have just been out of it, and I'm so sorry, but I'm back. ****J****Love you all.**

**Anyway, here is another chapter of White Band Wars.**

**Katie's POV:**

You know, it's funny when you think of it, you go through life, at a young age, with not a problem in the word. You believe in magic and fairytales and all things kidish and then one day, years later, someone decides, 'Hey, here you go, here's your pile of shitty life' and dumps it on you like you can handle it all. I guess how that's my life is at the moment. I'm living in my own, hell. With my step mother telling me to kill myself, my father, being a visible person, and then my brothers, the ones who actually care what I get myself into.

"Hello, Earth to Kates, hello?"

I blinked rapidly, looking up, seeing brown orbs staring back at me, Los.

"Hmm, what? Sorry." I muttered, running a hand through my messy brown hair.

"You okay? You like zoned." Carlos said, his voice in barley a whisper, I looked around, ohhh that's why, and it's three in the morning.

"Sorry, thinking." I muttered.

I wasn't lying, I was thinking, but I knew why I was zoning, they still had me on the little white pill, I forget the name of it, but it's supposed to slow you down, so you won't freak out when you wake up.

~!~

"Let's see, servine, ceradine. Blah, blah, blah, words I don't know."

"Give it, they have her on, anti depressants, anxiety pills, no duh, I need those, and what seems to be a sedation."

I slowly opened my eyes to see my brothers, looking at my chart, okay, I know nurse Goody two shoes wouldn't leave that lying around, maybe but not nurse Goody two shoes, she was on top of everything.

"What are you guys doing?" My voice came out horse, dry like.

"Looking over your medications." Logan muttered, not even looking up.

I felt someone petting my hair, making me look up, Kendall.

"You okay?" He asked, which made me confused.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

And they all glance at each other.

"You kinda had an episode, last night." James said.

I looked at him, then it all clicked.

"Oh, okay…" I said

It wasn't pretty. I ripped out the iv, cussed nurses out and they had to knock me out, totally Katie style.

"Yeah, let's never bring that up ever again." I said nodding.

"No problem." They guys said.

~!~

I'm so tired, you have no idea, this is really starting to get annoying.

My father and step mother came in today.

It was wonderful. Please note the sarcasm.

Want a run down? Okay, you asked for it.

This is the whole conversation.

"We are so happy, you are okay sweetie." My father said, that's when the boys were in the room.

When the boys left, well…

"Why couldn't you have died, you should of done it Katie, you should of ended it." My father spat.

"Can't you just leave, I don't need you." My step mother said.

Yeah, not pretty.

**A/N: It's short I know, I'm tired. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back bitches – A. I'm hooked on pretty little liars, by the way, if you haven't guessed. ;) I'm only in season three so don't ruin it for me please! ****J****Anyway here's another chapter of White Band Wars. **

**Katie's POV:**

With one headphone in my ear, I walked down the hall way, going to group therapy. Yeah, that's what I said, group therapy.

I walked into the 'group therapy room' which was really a wreak room, for random things, mostly arts and crafts. I glanced around the room, seeing the normal vets that stayed here, but then I saw a girl, a newbie, she looked really young, no more than 7.

"Kids, this is Savannah. She's eight. Savannah, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Nurse Maggie said, giving the young girl's shoulder a gentle squeeze, the young girl flinched away.

The young girl looked up at us, right as I sat down next to Jason, who was my crush, he gave me a sly smile.

"I'm Savannah, the reason why I'm here is because I tried to burn up my sister." I could already tell she was playing due to the smile she gave after, "No, I'm here because my family thinks I'm crazy. But I'm not." She said.

"Agreed. That's why we are all here Sweetheart."

I glanced around the circle of chairs until my eyes landed on Austin, oh Austin, always trying to make friends, he was here because well, I'm not really sure.

"What are you all in for?" Savannah asked, after nurse Maggie left, picking at the white band on her wrist.

Everyone seemed to look at me, I rolled eyes.

"I'm in cause my family told me to kill myself, so I tried, for the fourth time year." I murmured.

Savannah glanced at me, "So you all are crazy?" She asked.

"We aren't crazy, we are all here for some messed up reason, stop picking at your band, it's an honor to have one." Jason said, his voice cold.

I grabbed his wrist, sharply, leaning over, to his ear, "Give the girl a break." I murmured.

Jason rolled his eyes, leaning back into his chair.

"Why are we even here?" Julie groaned leaning further in her chair.

She was in for bulimia, I believe.

"So they can see how we act around each other, we all know they do this once a week." I said, huffing, looking around the room, seeing the cameras.

"What happens if we just leave?" Savannah asked.

We all looked around, we never even tried that..

I was the first to stand up, walking towards the door.

"See ya, bitches." I said smirking, pushing the door open glancing out.

"No one's out there, come on." I said, looking behind me seeing they had followed my lead.

I walked out of the room, the cold tiles freezing beneath my feet.

There was no one to be found, it was like they all left.

"Alright children," Jason started, "Run." He said, and we all took off, right before the alarms went off.

But we didn't stop, we kept running.

~!~

Okay, so maybe it was a bad idea to do that. We got put in isolation for it.

Isolation is where we get locked in the room, and have to stay there for an hour.

"Aw, they put us in time out." Jason said pouting, he was faking it.

"Are we in trouble?" Savannah asked, pulling her knees to her chest.

"No, they can't do anything to us." I said, sitting next to her.

"They worse they could actually do, is give us sedation to make us sleep." Austin said, shrugging.

Jason started laughing, I looked at him confused.

"I can't believe we did that." He said still laughing.

"That was fun." Julie said.

I cracked a smile, it actually was fun to do things like this.

"I can't believe I got put in here.." Savannah said quietly.

"Hey, don't worry kid. Think of it this way. You are in a club now." Jason said smiling, sitting on the other side of Savannah.

We did have plenty of younger kids come and go, but never like Savannah.

"A club?" She asked.

"Yep, remember when I told you to not mess with your hospital bracelet?" He asked.

Savannah nodded.

"You are now in the White Band Wars." He said holding up his wrist showing his band, which the rest of us followed suit.

White Band Wars, was something Jason and I had made up when I first got here, I was so afraid, so he said as long as I had on the bracelet I would be fine. Which he was always right.

Savannah smiled, "So cool." She said smiling.

I could feel, that she felt better, about being here, she wasn't alone on this ride.

"Did they ever tell you how long you would be here?" Julie asked, out of nowhere.

Savannah nodded, "Two months."

"What the hell did you do? Two months is like a life sentence." Austin said, his green-grey eyes wide.

Savannah shrugged, "Don't know."

I pulled in my bottom lip, trying to remember.

"It was your parents' choice to put you in for that long." I muttered.

I remembered clearly that my 'family' put me in for that long the first time.

"Anyway, don't worry, as long as you're with us. You'll be fine." Jason said, nudging the girl lightly.

Jason was so good with the younger ones, probably because he had two twin siblings.

~!~

"Today was better." I said, looking at my older brothers, they had been gone all day.

"Good, we're glad." Kendall said who was sitting on the window seal.

"What did you guys do all day?" I asked, the question was burning my mind.

"We went to the courthouse, signed some papers." Carlos said.

"For?" I asked.

"Father, got his rights taken away." Kendall asked, my head whipped around to him.

"What?" I asked.

"They found that there was abuse from both." James said.

Abuse, what? They didn't abuse me, yelled at me maybe, but no physical abuse.

"They verbally abused you, Kates." Logan said sitting on my bed.

I blinked a few times, that never even came to mind.

"So, what does that mean?" I asked, was I an orphan now?

"You are legally ours, you never have to see him or her again." Kendall said.

I swallowed thickly, that means my brothers would be taking me away from here, from everything, from Jason. I was excited, don't get me wrong but I wasn't really expecting this so early.

To be honest, I don't think I really wanted to leave this place.


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed lightly, looking around the room, one outburst, it was one outburst and they sedated me. Of course it back fired on them and almost made me stop breathing, which caused my brothers to freak out which caused them to get mad with then got them throw out, which them caused them to sneak me out of the psych ward which we got caught and they are in a fake jail and I'm back in my room, bored as hell and quite pissed off.

"Well that was fun." Kendall sighed walking into the room.

"That was not fun at all that was scary, we could of gone to actual jail Kendall, J-a-i-l. Jail, we wouldn't be able to get out cause if you haven't noticed our partner in crime is in a psych ward being monitored 24 hours a day, 7 days a week so I don't think she could bail us out." Logan said, going all rant, but it did make me smile, I didn't think they thought of me that way.

"I would find a way to get you out though." I mused shrugging.

Carlos wrapped his arms around me, sitting on the side of the bed, I leaned into him sighing lightly.

"Guys, has anyone thought we could take Kates out, since we are her "legal guardians."" James spoke up, making me tense.

Carlos rubbed my arm gently. They didn't know if they took me out they weren't just dealing with me, they were dealing with me, my depression, anxiety, suicidal thoughts and my anorexia which they didn't know about.

"She has a week left from what her psychiatrist said before she can be fully released into our full custody." Logan murmured quietly, I tried to push myself deeper into Carlos' chest feeling really sick and nervous about this, I didn't want to leave Jason or Savannah. I couldn't leave them.

"Please, shut up." I whispered.

"Let's not talk about this now." Carlos said, giving them all a glare that simply stated, "Shut up."

Thank you Carlos.

* * *

Jason sighed as we hide in the supply closet, "You are really leaving this place." He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Don't be sorry, it's for the best Kate, for the best of you, you are so much better off with your brothers than your stupid father and your stupid stepmother." He huffed, "I saw everything that night, I heard everything, they care so much about you Katie, so much, I wish someone cared about me like that." He said.

"Stalker," I sang before smiling at him, "I care about you Jay, a lot." I muttered.

"I care about you too." He mused before kissing my forehead.

"I got to go before they wake up." I sighed, opening up the door slightly, before slipping out of the closet and making my way back to my room.

* * *

"You ready?" Kendall asked as I slipped on my converse, to be honest to felt weird to not be in a hospital robe where I couldn't "harm myself."

"Yeah." I mused.

**A/N: She's getting out yay! Also sorry for the long wait again life is blah.**


End file.
